


If you hold me now and leave me never//Say you’ll stay with me forever//Then I surrender, surrender...

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Past Trish/Mickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss finally gets Mickie to talk about what happened with Trish...





	If you hold me now and leave me never//Say you’ll stay with me forever//Then I surrender, surrender...

“Tell me what happened?”

The question is soft, Holly-Anne had taken the Littles out to the centre and Mickie was left with only Fliss, her question gentle even as she moved to pull Mickie closer, wrapping her safely in her arms. She knew Mickie would need her help to open up but she wanted to know why Trish appearing at the centre with Lita and Paige had bothered her so much. She knew what Mickie had already told them and now she wanted to know more, needed to know more. 

“I was... Trish and I were... dating... for a while. She always wanted children... biologically I mean... but when I suggested, since I was already... already unable to have children.... I suggested we should maybe think about taking in a Little instead, we wouldn’t need to raise them then, simply love them and let them feel safe with us....”

Mickie had sighed, shaking her head and biting her lower lip even as she tried not to cry, her voice shaking. 

“She reacted as if I was crazy... she... pulled away and left me. She gave me up just because she was uncomfortable with the idea and now... Now I see her and all I can think is why was Lita able to make her think about it when she ran away from me? She broke me.... she.... she broke my heart...”

Mickie sighed again, wiping her eyes before she finished what she was saying. 

“Alexa... walked into my life fairly soon after that and I... I couldn’t refuse her...”

Her smile was soft even as she sank fully into Fliss’ arms, her voice soft.

“Then you and Toni just.... swept me off my feet, and Holly-Anne’s so dear and generous and patient.... and all our sweet Littles... I... I wouldn’t change a thing... but I... oh, I wish I knew why Lita could make Trish change and I couldn’t...”

“What if things did change? For the better? She still seems to like you...and I know Lita never pushed you away...”

“Paige and Alexa hate each other...”


End file.
